


RWBY Discovery

by AJStyles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStyles/pseuds/AJStyles
Summary: Jason Ryder has lived alone for mostly all of his life but one day everything changes. What will happen to Jason's life when he finds and heals and injured raven who unknowingly has an army pursuing her hungry for revenge.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

A lone corvid was flying alone in the sky above the territories outside the four kingdoms looking around and below the area, it was flying when suddenly a few shots rang out as bullets found their way into the gut of the corvid as the bird sent out a cry of pain as it spiraled to the ground crashing into a tree wing first then hitting the ground a few miles away.

The gunman raised the sniper rifle and slung it over his shoulder.

The gunman in question had silver armor with green light running down his arms, weapon, and chest as well as the eyes of the silver helmet that covered his face.

"Target down. but will all due respect Maverick, sir what was that?"

The person dubbed Maverick was a young man with magenta eyes and silver hair. He had a scar across his face under his left eye. His main attire was a black jacket and a matching shirt. On the back of the jacket was the atlas special ops symbol but it had three scratch marks through it. His bottoms were blue jeans and black combat boots.

"What that was soldier was the past come calling. Now gather the rest of the men and head down to where that bird crashed and find it. I want it alive."

The grunt did a salute as he gathered the rest of the small unit and then the armor around the six of them changed shape as they were now silver cars with green highlights as they drove to the crash site.

Maverick gazed out at the horizon with a look of disdain present on his face.

'You can't hide Branwen. I will find you and I will have my vengeance against you and your tribe!'

Maverick gazed one last time at the cloudy and dark horizon as he could tell a storm was on the way as he walked away from the cliffside as he scoffed and hoped that his soldiers weren't totally incompetent and could actually find the Branwen within the hour before the storm hit the area.

Abandoned Villiage somewhere in Remnant

Dark clouds had gathered overhead indicating a storm was about to start soon over the empty town.

The town's houses were old, and rundown, as there were cracks in each of the houses and some windows, were smashed in. The doors to each of the houses either had claw marks or were busted open as the floors of most of the houses were stained with blood that had now dried leaving red spots on the floor. The houses had several slash marks across each of them.

The sky above was dark and cloudy as thunder echoed from the west.

"Oh, man. It looks like a storm's coming."

Walking through the old town was the one person who lived in it.

He was a young man with silver eyes and short hair that was dyed aqua since he never liked his original hair, to begin with.

He wore a blue short-sleeve shirt with the words; #1 Hunter on the front in bold letters.

He wore matching jeans and running shoes.

This young man was Jason Ryder and he had lived in this abandoned village for most of his life.

Jason's musings were short-lived when he heard massive footsteps coming through town as it brought a smile to his face.

"Oh, man. The goliaths must be coming through. I love it when they do this!"

Jason then scaled one of the homes as he turned and saw the giant elephant Grimm slowly make their way through town not even sparing him a second glance as the pack herd made their way through the abandoned town.

Jason smiled as he brought his hands together as a purple sphere appeared in between his hands as a little centipede Grimm appeared and scurried up his shoulder.

"Hey, Little Guy."

'I'm getting better at this. It's still no substitute for any people in this town. I mean I'm not entirely alone there are the people in the town below who are nice and give me food and whatnot.'

Jason sat on the roof and he unwrapped one of the snacks from the villagers as well as medical supplies.

However, as Jason was about to head down from the building and head inside he heard light cawing coming from the nearby forest.

With his interest piqued he got down from the roof and with a snap of his fingers he made the little Grimm disappear he saw a corvid lying on the ground with its wing broken and a few bullet holes in its gut as fresh blood pooled beneath it.

"What happened to you?"

Jason crouched down and was about to scoop the Corvid it weakly nipped at his fingers as it managed to break his skin a bit drawing blood.

Jason quickly recoiled his hand as he sucked his finger to stop the blood flow out of his finger.

He looked down to see that the corvid has closed its eyes as fear crept into Jason so he took two fingers and put them to the birds' pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the beats indicating it was alive.

Jason scooped the unconscious bird into his arms as he saw the storm clouds getting closer so he hurried inside one of the houses that still had its roof and door intact.

Jason brought the bird upstairs and gently set it down on one of the beds as he quickly went into the other room for the first aid kit and any other supplies to help the bird unaware that something was happening in the other room.

Jason had managed to gather all the medical supplies he needed as he went back into the room where the injured bird was only to drop the supplies in complete surprise and shock and what now lay in the bed instead of the bird.

What lay in the birds' place was a young woman whose outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair. Jason noticed that the heels of her shoes had red soles and her leggings were solid black.

Jason had no idea who this woman was but he knew that whatever happened next was going to change his life and hopefully for the better.

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with another story and this time its with one of my favorites RWBY! That being said this is my first RWBY upload so let me know what you think in the comments. Remember to favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time ;)


	2. Small Talk

Hello! This is Chapter 2 of my RWBY story and I wasn't sure if I should've gone on and put in the fight scene but I figured I would do it in chapter 3 so please enjoy it.

To say that Jason was surprised by what just happened would be putting it mildly as he was sure that the bird wasn't a normal bird, to begin with as its aura felt more human than an animal but he didn't expect to be proven right.

He smacked himself a few times bringing himself back to reality as he regathered the medical supplies he had dropped on the floor which surprisingly didn't wake the women.

Jason walked closer to her bedside and gave her a quick look over before he began to address her injuries.

"If I'm going to do this then I'll need a better view but that would mean… No, I need to focus."

Jason took a deep breath to steel himself for what he did next as he proceeded to strip the women down to her underwear as he took her clothes to put them in the wash as he also lay her mask and sword to the side.

With the women's clothes now stripped excluding her underwear, Jason began a further inspection of her wounds starting with the bullet wounds in her stomach.

Upon further inspection, he knew that he could reach the bullets and extract them due to their size and the size of the holes he would need another helper one who was shorter in terms of size.

He brought his hands together as the little Grimm centipede appeared and made a few clicks as it scuttled up his shoulder.

"Hey, little guy. Listen can you go inside her and remove the bullets so I can help her?"

The centipede clicked a few times before it crawled off his shoulder, down his arm and hopped off his hand as it made its way to the bullet wounds.

Jason watched intently as the centipede crawled into one of the bullet wounds and began its extraction.

Jason sat in silence as he saw the centipede come out each of the wounds with a bullet in-between its pincers as there were now five bullets resting on her stomach that was stained red.

Jason grabbed the bullets off the woman's stomach and set them on the nearby dresser.

Jason then took a deep breath as he placed both his hands on her stomach as his hands emitted a yellow glow as the woman's wounds began to close up and the blood coming out of the wounds stopped flowing.

Jason wiped the sweat from his brow as he then moved on to the next order of business which was her arm.

Jason went to the medical supplies and grabbed a container of medicine.

He opened up the bottle and took out a small green pill as he then ground it up then mixed it in with some water and poured it into a medicine feeder and gave it to the unconscious women.

Jason then carefully wrapped her arm in a sling s she stirred causing Jason to back away in fear only to sigh in relief as she drifted back to sleep.

"Okay good she's sleeping but that being said looks like she'll be asleep for a while. I'd better prepare so food for her so she can eat and recover her strength."

With that Jason left the room and let the women sleep.

-line break-

A fleet of ships is flying through the skies above as a few fighters fly by. The main ship was a large black ship with an orange and green circle in the middle that serves as a window for the captain of the ship. The ship was over 300 feet wide,210, and 400 feet long.

The ship had five towers four on the sides and one in the back as well as six large engines on the back.

Maverick sat in the captain's chair in the ship as he looked through the large viewport as crews below were working away.

As maverick sat in the chair thinking to himself he heard footsteps behind him as he could only guess it was one of the grunts from earlier.

"Report soldier."

"Maverick sir we were unable to locate the raven when it crashed."

Maverick didn't say a word but body language spoke for him as his fist was clenched tight enough to break the skin of his hand while he grit his teeth in frustration.

"So you failed to capture a downed target? You'd better have a good reason why."

The soldier took a small step back before he continued talking.

"W-We searched the site where it crashed many times over but we couldn't find the raven but we do know where it went."

This caused Maverick to turn his head and look at the soldier in confusion.

"What do you mean. It was shot down it couldn't have gone anywhere."

"When we did another sweep of the crash site we found a small blood trail it stopped after a while but we found that it led to an abandoned village. That's where she most likely went."

Although Maverick didn't smile his eyes went wide as he finally knew where she was.

"Gather up your men and come with me. We're taking a drop-ship to this village to find her."

"Yes, sir. We'll be ready to move out shortly."

"Excellent."

-line break-

A few days had passed when the women's eyes finally opened up to the world around her as she slowly sat up still feeling a bit groggy.

She then shot straight up remembering what happened to her.

'How'd I end up here then?'

She tried to move her left arm only for her to wince as she looked down and saw her arm in a sling which only left her even more confused.

She looked around and saw that the inside of the house was a mess but at least the bed was somewhat intact. She kept looking around and saw her sword leaning against the wall and her mask on the nightstand.

She knew that flying out of here would be next to impossible with the current condition of her arm.

However, the smell of food broke her out of her pondering as Jason entered the room.

"Oh good. You're awake. For a minute I was-"

He was cut off when she had her sword at his throat.

"Who are you and where am I?!"

Jason put both arms up which universally translated to; 'Chill out.'

"It's okay. I helped you. Names Jason...Jason Ryder and you are?"

The woman didn't say a word as her sword was still at his throat.

"Look I know this is all unfamiliar but I can tell you everything that happened if you put the sword down and eat. You're probably hungry."

The woman was about to rebuttal until her stomach growled loudly causing her to look away as a small blush came to her face.

Jason had a shit-eating grin on his face until a glare from her shut him up as he quickly backed off before he gave her a plate of food.

"I made it myself. Sorry if it's not what you're used to."

The woman grumbled before she put her sword down and proceeded to eat filling her stomach.

"So do you have a name or should I call you mean lady or silent red?"

The woman paused as she looked up from her plate at the boy across from her.

"Raven."

Jason raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf too? I said my name is Raven."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Raven."

Raven just scoffed and kept eating until her plate was clear of everything.

After clearing her plate Raven narrowed her eyes at Jason before she began her questioning.

"How did I get here? Answer me that."

"Okay well I saw a storm coming in so I was gonna head inside but then I saw a bird lying on the ground bleeding and a broken wing so I brought it home with me. I was prepared to fix it up when it changed into well… you."

"Okay. How long have I been out?"

"Hmmm. I'd say about 5 days."

Raven's eyes went wide with shock at Jason's statement.

"I've been asleep for five days?"

"Yup that's right."

Raven then looked to her arm that was still in a sling then she looked back at Jason.

"How long till my arm heals back up?"

Jason rubbed his chin in thought before giving his answer.

"I've been giving you medicine for a while now so if you rest and don't use it or put pressure on your arm it'll heal up within two days."

Raven nodded as she stared out the window before Jason questioned her some more.

"So Raven… do you have any family or friends?"

Raven looked away out the window then back at Jason.

"My so-called family are all fools and if they get killed then it's their fault. I don't care."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nope. I don't believe you. You may say that you don't care but deep down you love your family you just wanna hide it to act strong."

"I am strong. Stronger than you will ever know. Besides, I can already tell that you're naive in fact your too naive about the world around you or how it works."

Jason smiled as he put the plates away then came back to talk some more with Raven.

"I'm not that naive or however naive you believe that I am. I know that in this world it's a common principle that the strong survive and the weak die right?"

Raven nodded her head in agreement with his statement.

"Even so I still think that even that saying has some flaws of its own. Think about it… if the weak are really supposed to die while the strong don't then why are the weak living among the strong today instead of the reverse?"

Raven closed her eyes as she thought to herself about what Jason said but before she could rebuttal he left the room as he poked his head from behind the wall.

"Why don't we get some sleep? After all, that arm isn't gonna heal unless you help it recover."

Raven simply laid back down on the bed and drifted to sleep so she could recover and leave this place.

Five days had come and gone for the duo as during that time Raven and Jason had discussions with each other about whatever came up and while Raven wouldn't admit it during the five days she had somewhat enjoyed the boys' company as he was at least tolerable and his attitude wasn't so overly positive and he knew how the world worked. As for Jason, he found Raven to be fun company as she was a bit mean and she did try and cut his head off when she learned that he had stripped her to her underwear as he had to defend himself saying how he needed to do that so he could dress her bullet wounds. After Raven's arm had healed she changed back into a bird and left as Jason was now alone again however every now and then Raven would fly back to Jason's and stay the night somewhat watching over him as she was returning the favor as he had healed her back to proper condition.

This was the start of a somewhat moderate relationship between the two of them.

-line break-

"Maverick sir. We've located the village where that bird was taken."

Maverick's line of sight followed to where the soldier was pointing as the village was in sight.

"Good. Let's move I want this taken care of."

The other soldiers nodded as they followed Maverick to the village with Raven and Jason unaware of what was coming for the first strike.


	3. Branwen vs Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Maverick finally meet and it becomes slobber knocker.

Jason sat at the window looking out at the scenery while Raven calmly sat on the couch thinking to herself. She was mainly thinking about how she had let herself become this distracted. Her main goal was to lead the tribe and keep her people safe from Salem and yet this kid had somehow managed to distract her from that goal temporarily.

Still, for her, it wasn't a total loss as during the five days or recovery she had learned through Jason that he had the ability to make Grimm and also perform magic which was considered to be a myth by mostly all the people of Remnant. Seeing an opportunity Raven took the time despite her arm injury she helped him gain better control and use of his current abilities which helped him gain a better understanding of himself and what he could do. Despite Raven never staying for very long Jason always noticed that she would most always fly off towards Vale where Beacon Academy was located. He suspected that Raven probably had family over there. It made him smile knowing that Raven at least looked out for her family despite her saying that she didn't care. Jason sighed contently as he laid down on the bed hoping that tomorrow would be just as good as yesterday.

-line break-

Tomorrow arrived like any other day for the two individuals as the sun peeked over the horizon shining a bright orange-red light over the land.

Early morning sunlight hit Jason's face first as he got up and stretched as his joints popped a few times before he yawned.

He looked over and saw Raven fast asleep on the couch which caused him to smile.

He looked out the window as his smile turned to a look of confusion as he saw Maverick and a few of the soldiers talking to one another but it was out of his hearing range.

Curious about what the men were talking about Jason put both hands next to each other and remembered Raven's lessons and began to concentrate as a dark purple sphere began forming in between his hands.

From his hands came a smaller Grimm Centinel.

"Be my eyes and ears okay."

The Centinel nodded as it scurried away via a crack in the wooden floorboards.

"Your certain this is where the trail ends? This run-down settlement?"

"Yes, sir. We tracked it here."

The little centinel scuttled along the dirt path as it got within a good distance of Maverick and his group allowing Jason to hear and see everything it saw.

"It does seem likely that Raven would choose this ransacked Grimm nest to hide."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Spread out and search the entire area. She should be here."

"But sir our scanners have traced coming and leaving this area many times before. How do we know she hasn't already left?"

Maverick turned to the soldier his stare intimidating him.

"If she had left the ship would have notified us right?"

"R-Right."

"Therefore since we haven't been notified she is still here correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Maverick's tone increased in volume causing the soldier to continue backing up fearing for his life.

"So next time… Do NOT question my orders. Clear?"

"Clear."

Maverick took a breath before stepping back away from the soldier as he quickly drew his pistol and shot the centinel killing it instantly as its body vaporized turning into black smoke.

"As I said before, spread out and search the area we're not alone."

Jason's connection was immediately severed to the centinel causing his whole body to jerk back in surprise.

"Oh shit."

Jason got up and sprinted towards the living room where Raven lay asleep on the couch.

"Raven. Raven. Raven."

Jason did his best until he resorted to shaking her violently waking her up.

"What is so important that you had to shake me awake? Also never do that again."

"Look some people are here to kill you from what it sounds like. All I saw from the centinel was the back of the dudes' jacket which had the symbol of Atlas but there were scratch marks through it. Is that normal?"

Raven didn't reply to his question as she got up off the couch and put on her mask as well as putting her sword omen on her waist.

"Looks like I have company to deal with."

"Raven let me help."

Raven turned to Jason to see a sparkle of determination in his eyes only for her to extinguish it.

"Not a chance."

"Why? I can fight."

Jason flexed his right arm and tapped his bicep.

"No. You'll slow me down and I don't like weight slowing me down, especially inexperienced weight like yourself."

Jason didn't say a word as he just took a seat on the floor while Raven left to deal with Maverick and company.

The rest of the soldiers continued to search the area per their orders with Maverick following behind until he gave the group the order to halt as Raven approached the group with her mask on and her sword attached to her hip.

"I wasn't aware I was popular enough to have men from Atlas after me? Does Ironwood consider me that much of a problem?"

"Oh please. I no longer affiliated with James or the cowardly nation of Atlas."

Maverick noticed how his current group of soldiers was getting itchy trigger fingers trying to resist the urge to put Raven full of holes where she stood.

With her face hidden underneath her mask the expression on her face was hidden as she was looking over the group of soldiers until her eyes rested upon one soldier with black and orange armor and a sniper slung over his shoulder.

"You with the sniper. I take it you shout me out the sky?"

The soldier scoffed satisfied at his handiwork.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

Since her face couldn't be seen under her mask she smirked as she went to grip her sword.

"So when I cut off your arms and shove that rifle up your ass I won't feel bad."

Maverick clenched his hand into a fist before giving the order to his group of soldiers.

"Open Fire."

Maverick stepped back as the soldiers came forward, their hands morphing into rifles as they took aim.

Raven slowly went for her sword as her hand touched the hilt the soldiers opened fire as Raven quickly drew Omen from its sheath.

Raven used her speed and the current length of omen to deflect the bullets using the flat side of Omen.

The soldiers continued firing while the soldier with the black and orange armor brought out his sniper rifle via his hand morphing into said rifle he pointed at Raven as he looked through the scope trying to get a good lock on his target.

Raven continued to deflect the bullets using Omen as she closed the gap between her and one of the soldiers and instantly cut off his rifle arm as he screamed in pain while blood began to pour from his wound before Raven quickly pivoted on her left foot and sliced his head off his shoulders.

"You bitch!"

Raven quickly turned her head towards the remaining gunmen until she heard a shot behind her causing her to dodge to see the sniper out of her peripheral vision scowling although she couldn't tell due to the helmet over his head.

Raven turned her attention back to the soldiers who stood their ground and took aim at the masked bandit leader.

"Take her down!"

They reloaded their weapons and fired again as Raven dodged while she put Omen back in its sheath as the rotary chamber spun around before it clicked changing Raven's blade to a fire dust blade ready to cut down the three gunmen before her as Maverick continued watching from a distance.

With her new blade equipped, Raven went to work rushing the three soldiers as they all opened fire Raven dodged then with clean precision sliced off the gunman's right arm making him wail in pain but before she could finish him off the second soldier rushed her with a few jabs but that proved to be a mistake as easily dodged and parried each strike before taking the butt of Omen and slamming it into his head stunning him for a brief moment however she was stopped when her body briefly shook as her red aura shined over her body before disappearing making her briefly turn around seeing that the sniper had managed to get a direct hit.

Seeing their opponent distracted two of the soldiers rushed her hoping to take advantage of her distraction but it was in vain as Raven cleanly decapitated them both in a single strike as their heads fell off their bodies leaving one soldier and the sniper far behind her, his shocked facial expression hidden under the metal helmet.

Seeing the opportunity in front of her Raven took advantage as she rushed the last gunman in front of her using her speed to close the gap as the gunman fired his attached rifle hoping to cause her to lose her footing or misstep in her charge but it didn't work as Raven quickly sidestepped each shot until as she got closer to the soldier she pressed the button on Omen as the blade ejected from the sword and before the sniper could react the ejected blade went right in between his eyes and into his skull killing him. In that same instant, her eyes gained a dark red aura as she created a dagger out of ice and stabbed it into the soldier's throat as his warm blood trickled down the dagger of ice and dripped onto the dirt road staining it with drops of red.

Raven pulled the dagger out of his throat as it dissipated into thin air before she turned to face Maverick who had been watching the entire encounter leaning on one of the trees as he got up and walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Well done your reputation wasn't all hype after all."

Raven put the bladeless sheath of omen back into its hilt before focusing her sole attention on Maverick.

"I've heard a lot about you and now after seeing your skills firsthand hand it makes sense why you were a member of the famed Team STRQ."

Raven narrowed her eyes although it couldn't be seen under her mask.

"You seem to have my past figured out for someone I just met."

Maverick chuckled before he continued talking.

"You know Branwen at first I was worried that you'd remember me by my voice or my face but it seems like those in the Branwen tribe don't remember the victims they leave alive. Do they?"

"I don't know who you are. I've never met you."

"That's a shame since I remember you and I never forget a face."

Maverick then took off with a running start towards Raven as he delivered several strikes however his strikes were more refined and had actual weight behind them, unlike the grunts Raven fought earlier.

Raven blocked Mavericks' incoming right hook however Maverick caught her with a knee to the gut as Raven's aura shimmed red taking the blows for her before she took a step back giving herself space.

"Not bad. Where'd you train?"

Maverick scoffed before answering.

"Atlas special ops and traveling around Remnant plus training with James. You?"

"Training in my tribe plus training at beacon."

Maverick cracked his neck and his knuckles before he smirked.

"Training with simple thugs and academy huntsmen isn't worth a lot in the long run."

"Why don't we find out?"

A long silence hung in the air between the two fighters as both of them waited for the other one to make the first move.

The silence was broken when both combatants quickly drew their respective weapons as Maverick drew a pistol while Raven drew Omen that had a new blade equipped to it.

Raven rushed Maverick as the former special op soldier quickly pulled the trigger trying to hit Raven as she managed to either block or dodge each of the bullets before they stopped coming giving Raven the slight opening she needed while Maverick was reloading.

Maverick with his gun still firmly in his grip swung his arm to the side in a swift motion discarding the empty clip from the gun as he swung his arm in a circle as his right leg was back a bit as he reloaded with fresh ammo clip that was on his person.

With is weapon reloaded Maverick looked around for his target not seeing her anywhere until he heard the sound of flapping wings causing him to look around and barely see the image of a corvid out of his blind spot as it flew towards him curving around one of the old houses transforming back into Raven and slashed him across his chest before he could react in time sending him staggering back a bit as the large gash was present across his chest bleeding profusely.

Raven's eyes went wide at her sudden realization about her opponent.

"You have no aura. You never had it unlocked."

Maverick smiled as he clutched his chest but stood tall on both feet.

"You finally find out. I have no need for aura, no need for that worthless handicap."

Raven narrowed her eyes under her mask before she pointed Omen at Maverick.

"If you have no aura then this fight was over before it even started."

"Your half right. However, I always come prepared for every possible contingency."

Maverick drew his pistol and fired a few rounds at Raven as she deflected the first to shots the third one got her in the arm making her wince in pain then the realization hit her that the bullet had bypassed her aura and hit her directly.

"I can tell by your face that you're surprised Branwen. I'll have to thank Zax for this when I get back."

Raven then grabbed her mask and tossed it to the side now giving a clear view of her face. Her eyes had a dark red aura like before.

Maverick chuckled at the current sight before him.

"Something funny?"

"You could say that. Never did I think you'd be a maiden. Now that's just a bonus on top of everything else."

Raven kicked off the ground forming an ice dagger in her hand to strike Maverick however the former special ops soldier twisted his body to avoid the incoming strike as he then grabbed Raven by her wrist and began to bend her arm the opposite way making her wince and drop the dagger as it vanished.

Maverick continued to bend Raven's arm making the woman's face slowly contorted into a pained expression as Raven felt her arm was going to be removed from its socket as Maverick continued to bend her arm. Raven kicked him square in his left knee giving it enough force causing it to buckle as a sick crack was heard making him cry in pain and release her arm which gave Raven the opening she needed as her eyes once again gained the dark red aura as she formed a blade made of ice and impaled his stomach before generating electricity in her hands and delivering a few quick strikes. Maverick stumbled backward as his body was twitching due to the electric strikes he had received from Raven while Raven was getting short on breath not expecting the fight to last as long as it currently was.

Jason who was watching the entire thing from afar was in awe at Raven's skills and abilities but he knew she couldn't keep this up and he needed to do something.

'What should I do? What can I do? Ah. Stop doubting yourself and do something because this guy might kill raven. What's even more surprising is why any Grimm hasn't shown up… That's it!'

Jason sat down cross-legged as he focused the energy in his hands as on the ground several masses of black sludge appeared before becoming a pack of beowolves with an Alpha in front.

Jason approached the Alpha Beowolf and gently placed his hand on its bone-like mask as the creature of Grimm pushed its head into Jason's hand and closed its eyes accepting him.

"Even with all of you, it won't be enough to distract Maverick but maybe…"

Jason then ordered the beowolves to follow him as he now had a solid plan for victory.

Raven's breathing had gotten heavy as her battle with Maverick had drained more of her stamina than she would've liked but she would give the former Atlas special ops soldier credit as he was able to hold his own against her for much longer than anyone else had minus Summer and her brother Qrow of course.

"Not bad Branwen. However, despite all that training you spoke of you still can't put me down and I don't even have an aura."

Raven grit her teeth and spit out a little blood as her aura flickered around her body meaning that her shield was on its last legs.

Maverick shrugged his shoulders before he twirled his combat knife in between his hands as he got into a combat stance with the knife grasped firmly in his hand.

"I think it's time that we bring our little skirmish to a close."

Before either of them could make a move a few beowolves that had been drawn by the negativity from the two brawling began jumping and attacking Maverick to Raven's confusion as the wolves were ignoring her like she wasn't there which seemed off until she heard Jason shouting her name from the edge of the village.

"Raven! Come on! Now! Now! Now!"

Wasting little time Raven quickly grabbed her mask and sheathed Omen and began running.

"Like hell, you're getting away."

Maverick then slit one of the beowolves throats before tossing the other one off of him and quick drawing his pistol and fired a few shots at Raven as one of the bullets bypassed what little aura she had left and gone through her leg hissing in pain.

"Fuck!"

Before Maverick could get off another shot a beowolf bit his arm as drawing blood, giving both Raven and Jason the opening to finally get away to Maverick's disappointment. The duo finally got far enough away as they found themselves in an open forest clearing.

Raven then went to her knees as she touched her fresh wound only to wince in pain.

"Forgot that bastard's bullets could go through my aura."

"You think you'll be okay Raven?"

Raven gave Jason an 'are you serious' look causing him to look away in embarrassment before he got an idea.

"Hey, Raven can you hold still for a quick second?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Raven looked at Jason unsure about his intentions.

"I mean unless you want a bullet-shaped hole in your leg that's fine too."

Raven let out a 'tsk' before she showed Jason her bullet wound in her leg.

"Alright now hold still."

"Obviously."

"Hm. you say something cause it sounded like 'I don't want you to heal my bullet hole leg and I'm going to enjoy limping around for the next few weeks."

"Cheeky little brat."

"Eh. mild improvement."

Jason then proceeded to heal Raven's leg as the wound began to disappear.

"Hey, Raven. This may come out of the blue but I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"It's where I'm going, it's why I'm going. For years now I have no clue who I truly am or what my purpose is and I always have these dreams that show me hints of who or what I was but it always goes blank but last night it was clear… I was talking to two people in fact."

Jason explained to Raven his dream last night how he met two very big individuals; The first individual was a tall, yellow, and muscular humanoid with deer antlers on his head. The second individual was lean, purple, and slender humanoid and he had a pair of ram horns on his head.

"Wait so you met The Gods in this dream of yours?"

"Is that who they are?"

"Yes! How do you not know that? I know that… hell everyone on Remnant knows that."

"I don't read much."

Raven facepalmed at his statement before gesturing him to continue as Jason explained what happened from there.

-line break-

Flashback; Dream Sequence

Jason awoke to a pure white void as he walked around looking for a sign of life as he had been to this area before whenever he was asleep or when his mind and soul were calm and steady.

Jason continued walking around for a while longer as his silver eyes surveyed the endless white void hoping for any signs of life till he heard two voices behind him.

"Look, brother, he has come back again to see us."

The God of light turned to his brother the God of darkness who simply scoffed.

"Great. Let me know when he leaves."

"Brother is that any way to treat our creation?"

The god of darkness simply turned his head as Jason looked at the two of them with confusion written on his face.

"I-If you know me then do you know who no what I am? Why I can do what I do? If you know please tell me. I must know!"

Both brothers looked at each other before the God of darkness spoke to Jason.

"Your assumption to demand answers from us is bold and laughable."

Before he could continue the God of light cut his brother off.

"Pardon him. What my brother is trying to say is that it is not our place to tell you but if you truly want the answers you seek then you must seek out the Relic of knowledge."

Before Jason could ask another question he clutched his head as it started to ring bringing him to his knees before he spoke again as the ringing ceased.

"The relic of knowledge is a lamp that is able to answer three questions every 100 years but it can't answer any questions about the future. How do I know that? Why do I know that?"

Jason looked up at the gods who gave him no answer as this only left him more frustrated.

"Are you two any help?! Like at all?!"

The god of light answered Jason despite the boys' outburst.

"Just know that the answers you seek will come at a cost."

"That doesn't matter I'll pay any cost that I have too."

The god of darkness scoffed at Jason's statement causing Jason to turn his head at the deity.

"We will see how long that conviction of yours lasts."

With that Jason was blinded by a bright flash as he awoke from his "dream".

-line break-

Present-day

Raven took a seat trying to process everything Jason said as she leaned back against the tree she was sitting against.

"So I assume you're going after the relic?"

"I have too. I need to know who I am."

Raven rolled her eyes before Jason spoke again.

"You're coming with me, Raven."

Raven looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well aside from me saving your life what if I make you a deal?"

Raven's brow raised at his statement before Jason continued talking.

"Once I get my question answered I give you the relic of knowledge."

"Why would you give me the relic?"

"I only need my question answered then you can do whatever. Deal?"

Jason extended his hand and waited for Raven to shake his hand in agreement.

Raven cupped her chin and gave it some thought before she came to her own conclusion.

"Fine deal."

With that, they both shook hands agreeing on the arranged deal.

"So where's our destination?"

Jason got to a higher viewpoint until he found the right direction and pointed east towards Mistral.

Raven followed his pointer finger going east as she knew what was in that direction.

"Mistral? Why there?"

"That's where Haven Academy and that is where the relic of knowledge is."

Before Raven could ask Jason beat her to the punch.

"Before you ask how I know that I can't tell ya cause I don't know myself."

Raven then got up and stretched before she stared at Jason with a serious look in her eyes.

"It'll take us a while actually longer to reach Haven from our current position but if we don't mess around we should be able to make it on time…"

Before Raven could finish Jason held up a bag full of supplies he had packed as he had always been ready for years to leave but he never had the guts too.

Raven then told Jason they'd meet up in the forest of anima then they'd continue from there.

"Oh wait before we head out I gotta make a stop to say bye to a friend. It won't take me too long."

Raven rolled her eyes at his sentiment but she agreed nonetheless as she also had to make a stop and tell her tribe to relocate in case maverick ever came knocking on their doorstep and she wasn't there.

Beacon Academy

The day had ended for Team RWBY as the class had ended and everyone was heading back to the dorms. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all striking up a conversation until Ruby felt heard her name being called from a different corner of the hallway causing her to turn around and then smile at who it was.

"Jason!"

"Hey, Ruby. You're looking good. I-I mean you look great."

Ruby smiled at Jasons' compliment before she bombarded him with questions.

"What's up? Why're you here this time? Oh. Have you come to train again? Is it against ?"

Jason looked at Ruby with pure confusion on his face.

"Ruby. How do you know about my sparring sessions with Glynda?"

Ruby looked away as she poked her two pointer fingers together before answering him.

"Well, I may or may not have been spying on you during your first training session when I got caught."

Jason smiled as he put a hand on top of Ruby's black and red hair before giving her head a light rub.

"Makes sense you're awful at stealth."

Ruby pouted and turned her head away as Jason laughed.

"So are you here to spar with again?"

Jason shook his head in response to Rubys' question before he answered her again but as the two of them were talking they were unaware that Ruby's sister Yang had followed her and was listening to the conversation from behind the corner in the hallway.

"Actually Ruby truth is I came to say goodbye."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Ruby I need to find out who I am. That's why I'm going to haven so I can get the answers I need."

Rubys' silver eyes went wide before she questioned Jasons' motives.

"Don't you know how far it is from here to Haven? Not to mention you're going by yourself."

"No, No it's fine besides I've got backup. Think of her like back-up; she's a former huntress."

Ruby cutely tilted her head to the side before questioning Jason again.

"What's her name?"

"Raven. Raven Branwen."

From her hiding spot behind the wall Yangs' lilac eyes went wide with surprise as she tightened as she knew what she had to do.

Beacon Academy Nightfall

Yang had successfully packed up all her necessary equipment as she looked at Weiss and Blake who were sound asleep then she looked up at Ruby's bed which was above Weiss as she packed up her stuff she slowly and quietly climbed up to Rubys' bunk and gave her little sister a peck on the forehead before she departed.

Yang snuck out of her team's room with a back lightly packed with the necessary supplies as well as her Ember Celica and some dust rounds but for some reason, she couldn't find her scroll.

Yang quietly walked down the halls of the now quiet beacon academy as she was nearing the door until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to quickly turn around as her breath hitched only for her to turn around in surprise to see that Ruby had followed her and she was fully dressed.

"Ruby. Go back to bed."

"Why? So you can leave me, Weiss, and Blake, and not say a word?"

"It's not like that Ruby."

Yang was trying to keep her voice down to avoid shouting and waking up the entire beacon dorms.

"Is this about your mom Yang?"

Yang looked off to the side before answering her sister.

"Ruby this is my chance. If I follow your friend I can finally figure out why she left me and dad when she did."

Ruby smiled before she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out Yang's scroll.

"I know there's no changing your mind so… you're gonna need this."

Ruby then handed Yang her scroll.

"Ruby…"

Before Yang could finish, Ruby walked past her sister with crescent rose in storage mode on her waist and a bag on her shoulder full of necessary supplies just like Yang.

"Yang I knew you were gonna leave so I decided to go with you. Besides…"

Ruby then wrapped her sister in a hug before she continued talking.

"... You're my big sister Yang and I don't wanna lose you like I lost mom. So I'm coming with you besides I wanna meet your mom and I guess my Auntie."

Yang rolled her eyes before the duo began walking down the hall towards the exit.

"Don't get your hopes up about my mom Ruby."

Both sisters looked at each other as they left beacon and followed Jason and Raven's trail, starting a new journey that they wouldn't forget.


End file.
